


Revenge is a Dish Best Surved Neatly

by SassyCat



Series: Bonding with Scout [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anger, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCat/pseuds/SassyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and Spy have a tissy (Engine and Doc are only mentioned but I felt the need to tag them anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Dish Best Surved Neatly

He didn't like being asked by Engine to guard the Intel, it was too vulnerable of a position. Not that he didn't say he was going to be right back, Scout knew better then to expect him soon though. Building a sentry took time and time wasn't something Scout had much of , so he started to get antsy, then proceeded to rifle through the drawers of the desk he stood behind.  
It had been a minute or so before a noise was heard down the left hallway. Sounding like an electronic device deactivating. Scouts eyes widened with realization. "Spy." The name came out as more of an exhale and he almost didn't make it under the desk in time. The Frenchman made an amused sound as he entered the Intel room, Scout figured the Spy would have known better then to take things how they were presented to him, but he aloud himself to be wrong for once.  
*[The enemy team has captured our Intelligence!]*  
The administrator boomed above him as the Spy hastily tried to leave. Scout leaped from behind the desk and grabbed tightly to the back of his jacket collar, then in one swift motion, yanked him down to the tiled floor with a thud. This earned him a look that could kill. Smirking back down at the Spy felt like the proper response. He seemed winded from the fall and Scout took advantage of that.  
Prying the Intel from his hands was harder then first anticipated but once free, it was placed next to them on the floor. "I don't wanna risk you cloaking and running off when my back is turned." Scout sat onto the Spy's chest, practically beaming down at him; eyes more sinister almost glossed.  
The Spy noted that Scout was as light as the rest of his team had said, the intimation was gone. The Spy made the mistake of showing his discovery and lack of respect on his face. Earning him a broken nose. "Don't fuckin underestimate me, pally." The words came out like venom but the Spy was unfazed by the rebuttal.  
"Such language from a child. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Another earned hit to the face. This time more so in the mouth, causing him to bite his tongue, the pain showed more in his eyes then his face. As the blood filled the Spy's mouth he decided that spiting it into Scout's eye was better then swallowing, this earned him another hit causing his head to ricochet into the hard floor below. A headache began to sprout from the connection point.  
The Spy felt something blunt press against his windpipe immediately after the punch was thrown, then Scout started to speak again. Voice almost cocky.  
"I'm sure I don't 'ave much time here so I'll try to be quick."  
The Spy chuckled, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Scout, but you have a problem running your-"  
Scout leaned in with his scatter shot, the butt of which was placed on the Spy's neck. Effectively cutting him off and with it the ability to fully breath.  
"I did some research on this, since I don't use knifes all that much, found out that if I crush what is currently under the butt of my gun you'll suffocate to death." The Spy's eyes widened as he spoke. He didn't think the kid cared enough to get him back for what he did, nonetheless do the research. "It's not the same as drownin' in your own blood, but it'll do."  
The assault took less then a second to do but the damage dealt was excruciating. Scout picked himself up off the squirming Spy and gathered the Intel from beside him. He watched and waited till the Spy stopped spasming to place the Intel back onto the desk.  
*[The Intelligence has been recovered!]*  
Sighing, Scout took a seat on the edge of the desk and continued to wait for the Texan to come back with his sentry. He agreed that it was as satisfying as Medic said it would be and without the mess. Though Scout had to admit, he likes it when it's messy.


End file.
